Accidents Happen
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: Sometimes things happen. Enthusiastic and TreasonShipping. Fic trade with SangoTsubasa or Kiryuusei. Post-Canon. Warning Character Death. RAted T for explody goodness. Also beware, here there be rare pairs.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **This isn't going to end well, just the heads up. Scientists working with unstable chemicals tend to have accidents. Sorry Sango. Also more third person!

Accidents Happen

Yuusei wasn't very keen on working with Akutsu; he was a bit too loud for his tastes, a bit too dangerous. But the dice rolled that way and being the only surviving person that worked with Momentum with any sort of degree the Fudou was forced into it; it wasn't that big of deal for him though, a little miffed is all. Yuusei could never really ever get angry at anyone, it wasn't in his nature.

Akutsu was very um, enthusiastic, as was his husband. Apparently they had eloped within four months of meeting each other. Anyway he was so enthusiastic about working with Yuusei again he broke one of the computers in the room. Yuusei spend a good six hours piecing it back together. The professor didn't stop apologizing.

"It's okay really, you didn't mean it." The doctor replied.

"NOOOO! IT'S NOT! I'VE WASTED YOU SOOOOO MUCH TIME!" The professor screamed in return.

Yuusei flinched at the screaming. It was far too loud for his tastes. He continued fixing the machine. A call on the phone; interruption in a pure form. He took it out with a flip of the top.

"Yuusei, I'm here, where are you?" The voice of an old friend asked in a monotone kind of worry.

"I'm working." Yuusei answered in an equal measure of silent.

"Oh. Should I wait for you at the house?" The quiet man questioned.

"Yes please." Yuusei said.

He closed up the phone. One turn, two turns, three.

"Done." He muttered as that computer was as good as new once more.

"OOOOOOH THAAANK YOUUUUU!" The louder and enthusiastic man screamed.

Yuusei jumps, it's all too loud for him.

"Could you perhaps turn it down a bit?" He pursued.

"AHHHH TURN WHAT DOWN?" Was shouted in reply.

"Your voice, it's very loud."

"OH! SORRY!"

Another twitch from the blue eyed man. He continued on his work.

Someplace else at this moment a Kyosuke Kiryu whom had just arrived from Satisfaction Town starts his journey towards Yuusei's home. Another man was going the same way, Kiryu figured he'd hitchhike. He stuck out his thumb and the car stopped. In a coincidence that was planned that man was MC, the husband of Akutsu, you know the person working with Yuusei right now. The car stopped as I said and Kiryu opened the freshly unlocked door. He climbed in and with another silence he clicked on the seatbelt.

"SO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The man driving cried.

A jump and Kiryu had his hand on his thirty yen pistol. It didn't fire very well but at point blank someone was a sure as dead. This was point blank sure enough... A pause and his hand droped. He's just loud.

"Please don't yell." He practically whispered.

"Is this better!" He yelled less loudly.

"Hmn, yes." Kiryu replied with a glance at the ground.

The music in the car was from a time long gone, the nineties. Kiryu remembered hearing some of this back in Satellite when they stole a working radio, it didn't work for long. The music was very loud. He jittered at the sound. He remembered how loud he himself was a while ago, screaming at the top of his lungs and laughing with a screaming force. He shook his head free of the memories and stared out the window. Fragile things passed him by.

"You never answered my question!" MC reminded him.

Kiryu jumped again.

"Oh? KaibaCorp, I'm surprising my old... friend." He replied in a monotone kind of sadness.

"KaibaCorp! AH! THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING!" He was screamed at in reply.

Kiryu frowned. The enthusiastic man realized that he was yelling again.

"I'm sorry!" He was yelled at.

A smile from the melancholy man in a kind of monotone sadness.

Back at the place they were headed to Akutsu was measuring the levels of Momentum.

"YUUUSEI! LOOK AT THE MOOOOOOOMENTUUUM!" He yells out.

Yuusei frowns and slides a hand down his face, he needs a drink.

"What is it Professor?" He asked.

Yuusei paused and frowned.

"These are awfully high, why is that?" He questioned.

"I HAVE NOOOO IDEA!" He was yelled at again.

Yuusei couldn't be bothered to flinch, he's gotten used to it. He took a closer look at the computer.

"No way..." Akutsu said without a scream.

"Another, another Zero Reverse..." Yuusei frowned with a monochrome sound of panic.

"No, no, no, there's no way..." The professor muttered as he shoved up his glasses.

"Akutsu, what did that computer do exactly?" The blue eyed man questioned.

"All it did was hold some formulas I send to the people below so they keep the reactor from... oh."

"Okay, okay, so all we need to do is get those formulas, right? Okay I can do that. Just leave..."

"NO!"

"No? Don't you want to see your husband again in the event this goes sour?"

"IF IT GOES WRONG EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING EXPLODES!"

The professor shoved past Yuusei and started taking apart the computer again.

"Wait, didn't you back them up?" Yuusei asked.

"Nope." Akutsu replied.

"You didn't back up... why?"

"Well I did but I gave them to someone lower down and they haven't been returned."

"So you're saying someone has sabotaged the reactor?"

Yuusei frowned once more.

"Who did you give it to?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"What did they look like?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER THAT EITHER! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME BESIDES!"

"Alright, alright, get whatever you need off there and we'll take it down! Calm down!"

In another place a melancholy, half dead old... friend of Yuusei's and the similar enthusiast continued on their way.

"You know your friend is working with my husband!" He shouted.

"Oh? And who may I ask is your husband?" Kiryu replied, making conversation didn't really interest him but he wanted to be nice for once.

"Oh you wouldn't know him! His name is Akutsu!"

Kiryu had vague memories of Yuusei telling him about this crazy guy he was working with, one that kept spinning in circles and breaking things up. Apparently this man knew an awful lot about Momentum but was a bit too enthusiastic and a bit too dangerous to be working with such unstable things. He once lost some very important files but being the only one that could understand Momentum he had to be trusted. What was the worst that could happen though? He thinks.

"Oh, oh yes I've heard about him. I've heard he had a similar... enthusiasm as you."

MC laughed very loudly causing Kiryu to flinch, he hasn't had a lot of activity since the first time Yuusei came to visit him in Satisfaction Town.

"Ah yes he does!"

Silence descended, something was eating with a monotone worry at the white haired man. The same thing was eating at his companion, uneasily.

" I think we should-"

"Take a shortcut!"

Back at that place Akutsu had finished with the computer.

"DOOOOONE! HOW'S THE MOOOOOMENTUUUUUM?" He shouted.

"Fine, the levels are still raising, slowly though so it's alright for now. Do you have what you need?" Yuusei asked in reply.

"YES!"

"Great. What do we do with these... formulas?"

"WE TAKE THEM DO THE COMPUTER NEAR THE REACTOR AND IT WILL COOL DOWN ACCORDDINGLY! OR SHUT OFF COMPLETELY BUT EH WELL DEAL WITH THAT IF THE ISSUE ARISES!"

"Akutsu please stop yelling, I can't think."

"ALRIGHT!"

With a sigh Yuusei started heading downstairs with the professor in tow. They really needed to find more people that could deal with Momentum or one day the professor was going to get himself killed.

Outside a car pulled up and running out with a monotone kind of worry was an old friend of Yuusei's. With his hand on his thirty yen pistol he sped off. Following him was MC, who was just as concerned. And up the stairs they went. Yuusei and Akutsu at the same time were rapidly descending. The four met in the middle. While the two enthusiasts hugged with tears of overlydramatic worry. Kiryu and Yuusei stared at each other for a total of five point six seconds before Yuusei spoke up.

"We need to reach the bottom floor before we have another-" He started.

"Zero Reverse." Kiryu finished.

The two began their descent once more and we followed by the others. At the bottom floor people were panicking as the levels grew. The professor inserted something into the computer. In a coincidence that was planned from the start the now supercharged reactor released a bolt that fired like a bullet and struck...

"Kiryu? What was that?" Yuusei cried out.

"IT'S BEGUN TO BURST!" Akutsu panicked.

"Aha, Yuusei, it isn't that bad." Kiryu smiled softly; he was telling the truth, it wasn't bad at all.

The bolt had missed all vital organs, he'd be fine.

"You're bleeding..." Yuusei muttered in a monochrome sort of worry.

"It's fine Yuusei, do your job okay?" He was smiled at in return, a smile that showed a rainbow in his teeth.

Akutsu was in too much panic to remember how to load the formula in. The decision to make everything in the building automated was probably a very bad one, having someone just type it in once a day would have made it all so much easier. Yuusei pushed him aside. Both he and his husband were in a hysterical sort of panic, the Fudou didn't need this kind of thing right now. He was unfamiliar with the computer but he still tried to upload the code, enough so that when the reactor did blow it didn't take out much more than this room.

"I recommend the three of you leave." He said as he stared at the now glowing reactor. "I'll be staying as I need to make sure the reactor stays at the level it is now."

The two husbands in a panic left. Kiryu sat down beside Yuusei and smiled. The blue eyed man started up the machine and began typing in the appropriate codes. The frosty smiled once more as he saw the object in Yuusei's hands with a full list of codes to stop overheating.

"So stupid Yuusei, this silly old thing isn't going to kill you." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Yuusei asked.

"I love you very much."

With a fling he threw his friend out of the place. Another smile and all was done for, wasn't it? The door closed up tight and with a click was sealed shut.

"Kiryu! Kiryu!" Yuusei screamed.

Akutsu put a hand on his co-worker's shoulder.

"We need to alert the rest of the building." He mentioned.

It seems they had already noticed as a flood of people were pushing past in a frenzy. The professor began to leave before things got too hot. Yuusei stayed behind banging on the door. MC grabbed him and ran him out.

"Let me go!" He screamed.

It was ignored. As the three were out an explosion, muffled, was heard. The building was still standing so it was clear that Kiryu stopped Zero Reverse. Yuusei in a rainbow of sadness stared at the ground.

"Kiryu..."

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder as MC took Yuusei's phone and went through his contacts list seeing if anyone could come and get him, the enthusiast wasn't one for tact and he couldn't think of anything else to do other than this. Yuusei allowed some silent tears to fall and all the lights in the city went dim crying for the loss.


End file.
